W pogoni za meteorem/10
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:W pogoni za meteorem Rozdział X w którym Zefirynowi Xirdal przychodzi jeden, a właściwie dwa pomysły do głowy. Poufale mówiono: „Zefiryn Xirdal… Co za typ!” Zarówno pod względem fizycznym jak i moralnym Zefiryn Xirdal był rzeczywiście osobistością niezwykłą. Długie ciało jak gdyby rozczłonkowane, koszula często bez kołnierza, a zawsze bez mankietów, spodnie pomięte, kamizelka bez dwu lub trzech guzików, marynarka obszerna z kieszeniami wypchanemi tysiącem przedmiotów, wszystko bardzo brudne i na chybił trafił wyciągnięte ze stosu najrozmaitszych ubrań, oto pobieżny obraz Zefiryna Xirdal’a i jego poglądów na elegancję. Ze zgarbionych pleców, jak ze sklepienia piwnicy, zwisały dwa długie ramiona, zakończone olbrzymiemi włochatemi rękoma, zresztą zadziwiającej zręczności, które bardzo rzadko miewały do czynienia z mydłem. Jeżeli głowa, na modłę wszystkich, stanowiła punkt kulminacyjny tego osobnika, to dlatego, że inaczej być nie mogło. Ale oryginał ten, jakby dla powetowania sobie tego przymusu ukazywał z przyjemnością wszystkim swe niepomiernie brzydkie oblicze. A jednak te rysy, kanciaste i sprzeczne, zatrzymywały uwagę: podbródek ciężki, kwadratowy, duże usta o wargach grubych, zaopatrzone w mocne zęby, nos szeroko spłaszczony, uszy odstające, jak gdyby czuły wstręt do czaszki, wszystko to przypominało bardzo słabo pięknego Antinousa. Przeciwnie, czoło poważnie wyniosłe, o szlachetnym zarysie, wieńczyło to osobliwe oblicze, jak świątynia wieńczy pagórek, świątynia na wzór najwznioślejszych myśli. Wreszcie, dla dopełnienia tych zagadkowych kontrastów, Zefiryn Xirdal ukazywał pod szerokiem czołem dwoje oczu wypukłych, które wyrażały zależnie od godziny i minuty, albo najwyższą inteligencję, albo największą głupotę. Strona moralna również odcinała się niemniej jaskrawo od banalności współczesnych. Opierając się wszelkiej nauce systematycznej, od najmłodszych lat oświadczył, że będzie się kształcił sam, i zmusił rodziców do poddania się jego niezłomnej woli, na czem, ostatecznie, źle nie wyszli. W wieku, w którym młodzież często przebywa jeszcze w gimnazjach, Zefiryn Xirdal dla zabawy, jak mówił, złożył egzamina konkursowe do wszystkich szkół wyższych, otrzymując na nich zawsze pierwsze miejsce. Swoją drogą zapominał o swych sukcesach wnet po ich zdobyciu, tak że te szkoły musiały kolejno wykreślać laureata ze swoich list, ponieważ zapominał do nich uczęszczać. Po śmierci rodziców, w ośmnastym roku życia został panem swej woli i rozporządzać mógł piętnastu tysiącami renty rocznej. Zefiryn Xirdal, zlikwidowawszy wszystkie zobowiązania spadku na żądanie swego opiekuna i chrzestnego ojca bankiera Roberta Lecoeur, którego od dzieciństwa nazywał „wujem”, zajął dwa małe pokoje na szóstem piętrze, przy ulicy Cassette, w Paryżu. Mieszkał tam jeszcze w trzydziestym pierwszym roku życia, nagromadzając w nich powoli całe stosy najprzeróżniejszych sprzętów. Były tam maszyny i ogniwa elektryczne, dynamo, przyrządy optyczne, retorty i sto innych rozmaitych rzeczy. Stosy broszur, książek, papierów wznosiły się od podłogi do sufitu, zajmując jedyne krzesło i stół i podwyższając tem samem ich poziom do tego stopnia, że oryginał siedząc na jednem z nich, mógł pisać na drugiem. W dodatku, jeżeli mu te papiery przeszkadzały zbytnio, ciskał je na środek pokoju i spokojnie wracał do pracy na stole, sprzątniętym dokładnie, ponieważ nie pozostawało na nim nic, a więc gotowym do pomieszczenia nowych zapasów. Czemże zajmował się Zefiryn Xirdal? Należy przyznać, że naogół zadawalał się paleniem niewygasającej fajki, puszczając wodze marzeniom. Ale od czasu do czasu przychodził mu do głowy jakiś pomysł. Wtedy sprzątał stół na swój sposób, to znaczy, zmiatał zeń wszystko jednem pociągnięciem pięści, i zasiadał przy nim, nie opuszczając go prędzej, aż skończył swą pracę, która trwać mogła zarówno czterdzieści minut jak czterdzieści godzin. Następnie, po postawieniu kropki, pozostawiał na stole zapisany papier, do którego przyłączały się niebawem inne, tworząc stos, skazany również na uprzątnięcie z chwilą, gdy nowy pomysł przyjdzie mu do głowy. Pomysły te, wywołujące dorywczy kryzys pracy, dotykały rozmaitych dziedzin. Wyższa matematyka, fizyka, chemja, fizjologja, filozofja, nauki oderwane i stosowane pokolei przyciągały jego uwagę. Wszystko jedno, jakiego rodzaju było zagadnienie; każde studjował z równą zaciekłością, prawie z szałem, i dopóty mozolił się nad niem, dopóki go nie rozwiązał o ile… O ile inny pomysł niespodziewanie nie zajął jego uwagi. Zdawało się wtedy, że ten dziwak skończony rzucał wszystko, przenosząc się na wybujałe pole chimery w pogoni za drugim motylem, którego błyszczące barwy go przyciągały, i zapominał o poprzednim szale w upojeniu nowego marzenia. Ale w danym razie było to chwilowe zapomnienie. Prędzej czy później, gdy tylko w ręce wpadła mu praca rozpoczęta, wracał do niej z nowem zapamiętaniem, a chwilowa przerwa nie przeszkodziła mu w doprowadzeniu do rozwiązania rozpoczętego zadania. Ileż to głębokich i doniosłych poglądów, ile rozwiązanych trudności najzawilszych z dziedziny nauk ścisłych i doświadczalnych, ile wynalazków praktycznych tkwiło w tym stosie papierów, które Zefiryn Xirdal odtrącał od siebie jednem pogardliwem pchnięciem nogi! Nie myślał nigdy o wykorzystaniu swego skarbu, chyba że który z jego rzadkich przyjaciół skarżył się przed nim nad bezowocnością swych poszukiwań. – Czekaj – mówił wtedy Xirdal. – Zdaje mi się, że będę miał coś o tem. Równocześnie wyciągał rękę i trafiał z przedziwnym instynktem pod tysiącem kartek, mniej lub więcej pomiętych, na pracę z tej dziedziny, wręczał ją przyjacielowi, pozwalając na korzystanie z niej bez zastrzeżeń. Nie przyszło mu nigdy do głowy, że postępował wbrew swym interesom. O pieniądze mu nie chodziło. Skoro potrzebował pieniędzy, zwracał się do swego chrzestnego ojca, p. Roberta Lecoeur, który, chociaż przestał być jego opiekunem, pozostał jego bankierem, dostarczającym mu zawsze potrzebnej gumy na zaspokojenie jego potrzeb. To też Zefiryn, odkąd mieszkał przy ulicy Cassette, udawał się zawsze do bankiera, wiedząc, że dostanie żądaną kwotę pieniędzy. Zadowalało go to w zupełności. Mieć coraz to nowe pragnienia i wiedzieć, że mogą być urzeczywistnione, jest to zapewne jedna z postaci szczęścia. Ale nie jest jedyną. Nie mieć żadnego pragnienia i być zupełnie szczęśliwym było udziałem Zefiryna Xirdal’a. Otóż 10 maja zrana ten szczęśliwy człowiek, wygodnie siedzący na swem jedynem krześle, z nogami opartemi o okno, a położonemi o kilka centymetrów wyżej od głowy, palił fajkę niezwykle aromatyczną, zabawiając się odgadywaniem rebusów i słów, ułożonych w kwadrat na papierze w formie worka, którym obdarzył go kupiec przy sprzedaży jakiegoś artykułu spożywczego. Skoro skończył rozwiązywanie tego ważnego zadania, rzucił papier na stos innych i wyciągnął niedbale lewą rękę, chcąc wziąć ze stołu cokolwiek bądź. Natrafił na paczkę gazet nierozpieczętowanych, wziął na chybił trafił jedną, był to numer Journala z ubiegłego tygodnia. Starożytność daty nie przestraszyła czytelnika żyjącego poza obrębem czasu i przestrzeni. Przebiegł wzrokiem pierwszą stronicę, ale naturalnie jej nie czytał. To samo było z innemi aż do ostatniej. Tu zatrzymał się, śledząc ogłoszenia; następnie, myśląc, że to nowa strona, wrócił najspokojniej do pierwszej. Niewiele myśląc, spojrzał na początek pierwszego artykułu i błysk zastanowienia zjawił się w wypukłych źrenicach, dotąd bezmyślnie patrzących. Błysk ten powoli przechodził w płomień, w miarę jak przedłużało się czytanie. – A to co!… A to co!… a to co!… – powtórzył Zefiryn Xirdal z trzykrotną zmianą w głosie, czytając artykuł po raz wtóry. Miał zwyczaj mówić głośno w samotności swego pokoju. Chętnie nawet mówił w liczbie mnogiej, jakby łudząc się, że przemawia do większego audytorjum, słuchającego go z zaparciem tchu, a które musiało być licznem, skoro składało się ze wszystkich uczniów, wielbicieli, przyjaciół, których Zefiryn Xirdal nie miał nigdy i nigdy miećby nie mógł. Tym razem był mniej wymowny i ograniczył się do tego trzykrotnego wykrzyknika. Ogromnie zajęty treścią Journal a czytał go w milczeniu. O czem tedy czytał z takiem zapamiętaniem? Ostatni z mieszkańców świata dowiadywał się o odkryciu meteoru whastońskiego i o jego niezwykłym składzie, gdyż przypadkiem trafił na ustęp opowiadający o tej cudownej kuli złotej. – Cóż to nowego!… – oświadczył głośno, przeczytawszy rzecz po raz drugi. Kilka minut siedział zamyślony, poczem spuścił nogi z okna i zbliżył się do stołu. Kryzys pracy był nieunikniony. Bez wahania znalazł pomiędzy innemi potrzebny mu przegląd naukowy i zerwał opaskę. Przegląd otworzył się sam na potrzebnej kartce. Przegląd naukowy ma prawo do większej obfitości szczegółów, niż wielki dziennik codzienny. Ten posiadał ich dostatecznie. Elementy meteoru – droga, szybkość, objętość, masa, istota – podane były w kilku stronach, dopiero po całych stronach wykresów i równań algebraicznych. Zefiryn Xirdal przyswoił sobie bez trudu ten pokarm intelektualny, niezbyt wszakże łatwo strawny, poczem obrzuciwszy wzrokiem niebo, stwierdził, że żadna chmura nie zaciemnia błękitu. – Zobaczymy! – mruknął, wykonywając ręką kilka szybkich obliczeń. Następnie zanurzył rękę pod stos papierów, leżących w jednym z rogów stołu, i szybkim ruchem, którego sprawność świadczyła o wielokrotnem sprawianiu tej czynności, odsunął stos na drugi koniec. – To zadziwiające, jaki u mnie porządek! – powiedział z widocznem zadowoleniem, gdy po tem „odsunięciu”, stosownie do jego przewidywań, ukazała się luneta astronomiczna, pokryta warstwą kurzu, jak stuletnia butelka. W jednej chwili postawił lunetę przed oknem, skierował ją na punkt nieba, wyznaczony swojemi obliczeniami, i przyłożył oko do szkła. – Zupełna prawda – rzekł po kilku minutach badania. Zastanowiwszy się jeszcze kilka minut, wziął kapelusz, zszedł z sześciopiętrowych schodów i podążył na ulicę Drouot, która szczyciła się położonym przy niej domem bankowym Lecoeur’a. Zefiryn Xirdal uznawał tylko jeden sposób lokomocji: ani omnibus, ani tramwaj, ani żaden pojazd – tylko własne nogi, choćby droga była najdłuższą. Ale nawet w tej czynności, najnaturalniejszym i najpraktyczniejszym ze sportów, nie mógł wyzbyć się swej oryginalności. Z oczyma spuszczonemi, poruszając szerokiemi ramionami z prawej strony na lewą, szedł ulicą, jak gdyby był na pustyni. Pojazdy, przechodnie nic i nikt go nie wzruszał. To też ile nasłuchał się różnych przezwisk: „idjota, źle wychowany, grubjanin” od przechodniów, których popychał lub deptał bez ceremonji! Ileż przekleństw bardziej dosadnych obiło się o jego uszy od krzykliwych furmanów, którzy zmuszeni byli nagle wstrzymywać bieg koni, ażeby nie zapełniać szpalty dzienników zdarzeniami, w których Zefiryn Xirdal odegrałby rolę ofiary! Nic go to nie obchodziło. Nie zwracając uwagi na ten chór przekleństw, które biegły za nim jak brózda za okrętem, szedł niewzruszony szerokim i równym krokiem. W dwadzieścia minut był już na ulicy Drouot, w banku Lecoeur’a. – Czy zastałem wuja? – spytał woźnego, który wstał na jego spotkanie. – Tak, panie Xirdal. – Jest sam? – Sam. Zefiryn Xirdal otworzył obite drzwi i wszedł do gabinetu bankiera. – A… to ty? – spytał machinalnie p. Lecoeur, spojrzawszy na pseudo-siostrzeńca – Ponieważ stoję tu żywy i cały – odpowiedział Zefiryn Xirdal – śmiem zauważyć, iż to pytanie jest zbyteczne, a odpowiedź byłaby niepotrzebna. P. Lecoeur, przyzwyczajony do dziwactw chrześniaka, którego uważał słusznie za istotę niezrównoważoną, choć skądinąd genjalną, zaczął się śmiać z całego serca. – Rzeczywiście – przyznał – ale odpowiedzieć: tak, zajęłoby mniej czasu. A jakiż jest cel twych odwiedzin? – Wszak stoję przed tobą, więc… – Nie kończ! – przerwał p. Lecoeur. – Drugie moje pytanie jest również zbyteczne jak pierwsze, z doświadczenia bowiem jest mi wiadomem, że przychodzisz tylko wtedy, gdy ci potrzeba pieniędzy. – A czyż nie jesteś moim bankierem? – odparł Zefiryn Xirdal. – Prawda – potwierdził p. Lecoeur – ale ty jesteś osobliwym klientem! Czy pozwolisz, że przy sposobności będę ci służył radą? – Jeżeli może ci to sprawić przyjemność! – Radą tą jest, żebyś był mniej oszczędny. Cóż bowiem robisz, kochany chłopcze, ze swoją młodością? Czy masz chociaż pojęcie o stanie twego rachunku u mnie? – Najmniejszego. – Twój rachunek jest wprost potworny. Rodzice twoi zostawili ci piętnaście tysięcy franków renty, nie wydajesz zaś nawet czterech! – Co znowu!… – zawołał Xirdal głosem zdziwionym, pomimo że słyszał tę uwagę co najmniej dwadzieścia razy. – Tak jest. Procenty twoje rosną. Nie znam dokładnie twego obecnego kredytu, ale z pewnością przewyższa sto tysięcy franków. Co zrobić z temi pieniędzmi? – Rozważę sprawę – odrzekł Zefiryn Xirdal najpoważniejszym tonem. – Zresztą, jeżeli te pieniądze przeszkadzają tobie, pozbądź się ich. – W jaki sposób? – Oddaj je. To bardzo proste. – Komu? – Byle komu. Co mnie to może obchodzić? P. Lecoeur wzruszył ramionami. – Wreszcie, ile ci potrzeba dzisiaj? – spytał. – Dwieście franków, jak zwykle? – Dziesięć tysięcy franków – odpowiedział Zefiryn Xirdal. – Dziesięć tysięcy franków? – powtórzył p. Lecoeur, bardzo zdziwiony. – Oto coś nowego! Co chcesz zrobić z temi pieniędzmi? – Wybieram się w podróż. – Doskonała myśl! A dokąd? – Nie wiem jeszcze – oświadczył Zefiryn. P. Lecoeur, rozbawiony, spojrzał wesoło na swego chrześniaka i klienta. – Do pięknego zapewne kraju – dodał poważnie. – Masz dziesięć tysięcy franków. Czy to wszystko, czego sobie życzysz? – Nie – odrzekł Zefiryn Xirdal, – Potrzebny mi również kawałek ziemi. – Kawałek ziemi? – powtórzył p. Lecoeur, który wpadał, jak mówią, z niespodzianki w niespodziankę. – A jakiż to kawałek ziemi? – Kawałek ziemi, jak kawałek ziemi. Dwa, trzy kilometry kwadratowe naprzykład. – To mały kawałek - odpowiedział chłodno p. Lecoeur, poczem spytał żartobliwie: – Przy Boulevard des Italiens? – Nie – rzekł Zefiryn Xirdal. – Nie we Francji. – A zatem gdzie? Mów. – Nie wiem – powtórzył po raz drugi Zefiryn Xirdal, nie wzruszając się bynajmniej. P. Lecoeur z trudnością wstrzymywał się od śmiechu. – W taki sposób można przynajmniej wybierać – dowodził. – Ale powiedz mi, kochany Zefirynie, czy ty nie jesteś trochę… postrzelony, przypadkiem? Do czego to wszystko zdąża, proszę? – Mam na myśli pewien interes – oświadczył Zefiryn Xirdal, podczas gdy czoło jego zaczęło się marszczyć pod wpływem nabiegających myśli. – Interes! – wykrzyknął p. Lecoeur z najwyższem zdziwieniem. – Tak – potwierdził Zefiryn Xirdal. – Ważny interes? – Pięć do sześciu tysięcy miljardów franków. Tym razem p. Lecoeur spojrzał na chrześniaka z niepokojem. Jeżeli nie żartował, to oszalał na dobre. – Mówisz? – spytał. – Pięć do sześciu tysięcy miljardów franków – powtórzył Zefiryn Xirdal spokojnie. – Czy jesteś przy zdrowych zmysłach, Zefirynie? Czy wiesz, że niema na całej ziemi tyle złota, aby przedstawiało setną część tej bajecznej sumy? – Na ziemi, to możliwe – rzekł Xirdal. – Gdzie indziej, to rzecz odmienna. – Gdzie indziej? – Tak. O czterysta kilometrów w kierunku pionowym. Błysk prawdy przemknął przez głowę bankiera. Świadom bieżącego wypadku przez dzienniki, które przetrawiały go dowoli, zdawało mu się, że zaczął rozumieć. Zrozumiał w samej rzeczy. – Meteor?… – wymówił, blednąc mimowoli. – Meteor – potwierdził Xirdal spokojnie. Gdyby kto inny rozmawiał z nim w ten sposób, byłby go wyrzucił bez namysłu za drzwi. Czas bankiera jest zbyt drogocenny, żeby miał go trwonić na słuchanie podobnych bredni. Ale Zefiryn Xirdal nie był przeciętnym osobnikiem. Pomimo, że jego czaszka była nadwerężona, co niestety nie ulegało żadnej wątpliwości, w nadwerężonej tej czaszce krył się wszakże umysł genjalny, w którym mogły powstawać najnieprawdopodobniejsze pomysły. – Chciałbyś wyeksploatować meteor? – spytał p. Lecoeur, patrząc chrześniakowi prosto w oczy. – Dlaczegożby nie? Cóż w tem nadzwyczajnego? – Ależ ten meteor jest o czterysta kilometrów od ziemi, sam to powiedziałeś. Przypuszczam, że nie masz zamiaru wybrać się do niego. – Pocóż, jeżeli go ściągnę? – Jakim sposobem? – Mam go. To wystarcza. – Masz go!… masz go!… Jak podziałasz na ciało tak oddalone? Gdzież weźmiesz punkt oparcia? Jakiej siły użyjesz? – Za wiele czasu zabrałoby objaśnienie ci tego – odpowiedział Zefiryn Xirdal – zresztą byłoby to zbyteczne, nie zrozumiałbyś. – Bardzo uprzejmie! – podziękował p. Lecoeur bez gniewu. Wszelako na jego nalegania chrześniak dał mu kilka wyjaśnień. Autor tego osobliwego opowiadania poda w skróceniu tylko te objaśnienia, jako ze pomimo swego zamiłowania do ryzykownych rozważań nie chce się wypowiadać w sprawie tych teoryj zajmujących, lecz może trochę zbyt śmiałych. Dla Zefiryna Xirdal’a materja jest tylko pozorem; w rzeczywistości nie istnieje. Dowodem tego – niemożność stwierdzenia jej składu. Chociaż się ją rozkłada na molekuły, atomy, cząsteczki, pozostaje zawsze ułamek, wobec którego całe zagadnienie staje w swej całości, i to się będzie powtarzało ustawicznie, dopóki nie przyjmiemy za pierwszą zasadę tego, co nie jest materja. Ta pierwsza zasada niematerjalna – to energja. Czem jest energja? Zefiryn Xirdal wyznaje, że nic o niej nie wie. Człowiek poznaje świat zewnętrzny jedynie zapomocą zmysłów, zmysły zaś są wrażliwe tylko na podnietę materjalną, więc wszystko, co nie jest materją, zakryte jest przed nim. Jeżeli wysiłkiem samego rozumu zdoła stwierdzić istnienie świata niematerjalnego, to jest w niemożności pojęcia jego istoty z powodu braku danych porównawczych. I nie będzie inaczej, dopóki ludzkość nie nabędzie nowych zmysłów, co a priori nie jest absurdem. Tak czy inaczej, energja, zdaniem Zefiryna, wypełnia wszechświat i waha się wiekuiście między dwiema granicami: bezwzględną równowagą, którą osiągnąć można byłoby tylko przez równomierny rozkład tej energji w przestrzeni, i bezwzględnem skupieniem jej w jednym punkcie, który w takim razie otaczałaby bezwzględna próżnia. Ponieważ przestrzeń jest nieskończona, więc te dwie granice są zarówno nie do osiągnięcia. Z tego wynika, że energja we wszechświecie jest w stanie ustawicznego ruchu. Ciała materjalne pochłaniają bez przestanku energię, a to skupienie wywołuje siłą rzeczy w innem miejscu względną próżnię, skądinąd zaś materją promieniuje w przestrzeń energję, którą uwięziła. A zatem w przeciwieństwie do klasycznej zasady „nic nie ginie, nic się nie tworzy” Zefiryn Xirdal głosi, że „wszystko ginie i wszystko się tworzy”. Substancja, ulegająca wiecznemu zniszczeniu, odtwarza się wiekuiście. Każdej ze zmian tych stanów towarzyszy promieniowanie energji i odpowiednie znikanie substancji. Jeżeli zniszczenie to nie może być stwierdzone przez nasze przyrządy, to dlatego, że są zbyt mało udoskonalone wobec tej olbrzymiej ilości energji, zawartej w najmniejszej cząsteczce materji, czem znów Zefiryn Xirdal tłumaczy olbrzymią odległość ciał niebieskich w stosunku do ich niewielkich rozmiarów. Zniszczenie to, choć niestwierdzone, niemniej istnieje. Pośrednim dowodem tego jest ciepło, elektryczność i światło. Zjawiska te pochodzą od energji promieniującej, i przez nie ujawnia się energja wyzwolona, chociaż jeszcze pod grubą postacią i napół materjalną. Energja czysta, poniekąd oczyszczona, może istnieć tylko poza obrębem światów materjalnych. Ona otacza te światy pewną dynamosferą w stanie napięcia wprost proporcjonalnego do masy i tem mniejszego, im bardziej oddalamy się od ich powierzchni. Działanie tej energji i jej dążność do skupienia coraz większego znajduje swój wyraz w przyciąganiu. Taką jest teorja, którą Zefiryn Xirdal wyłożył p. Lecoeur, nieco nią odurzonemu. Przyznajmy, że było czem. – Przyjąwszy to – zakończył Zefiryn Xirdal, jak gdyby mówił o rzeczach najzwyczajniejszych, – wystarczy, ażebym wyzwolił małą ilość energji i ażebym ją skierował na punkt przestrzeni dowolnie przeze mnie wybrany. Będę wtedy w możności dostarczyć ciału sąsiadującemu z tym punktem, szczególniej, jeżeli to ciało jest mniejszej wagi, znacznej ilości energji. To jest proste! – I masz sposób wyzwolenia tej energji? – spytał p. Lecoeur. – Mam, co na jedno wychodzi, sposób otworzenia jej drogi, usuwając przed nią wszystko, co jest substancją i materją. – W ten sposób mógłbyś popsuć całą mechanikę niebieską! – wykrzyknął p. Lecoeur. Zdawało się, że Zefiryn Xirdal był wzruszony niesłychanością tej hipotezy. – Obecnie – przyznał się z prostotą – maszyna, którą zbudowałem, może dać słabe tylko wyniki. Wszelako jest ona wystarczająca, aby wpłynąć na marny meteor wagi kilku tysięcy tonn. – Oby tak było – rzekł p. Lecoeur już z pewnem przekonaniem. – Ale gdzież chcesz, aby nastąpił upadek meteoru? – Na moim kawałku ziemi. – Jakim kawałku ziemi? – Na tym, który mi kupisz, kiedy zrobię potrzebne wyliczenia. Dam ci znać o tem. Rozumie się, będę się starał, aby to było w kraju niezamieszkałym, w którym ziemia nie ma wartości. Naprzykład będziesz miał trudności ze sporządzeniem aktu sprzedaży. Nie jestem bowiem zupełnie niezależny co do swego wyboru i być może, że kraj nie będzie nader przystępny. – To już moja rzecz – powiedział bankier, – Telegraf został w tym celu wynaleziony. Odpowiadam za wszystko w tym względzie. Zaopatrzony w to zapewnienie i w dziesięć tysięcy franków, włożonych do kieszeni, Zefiryn Xirdal wrócił do siebie, jak wyszedł, wielkiemi krokami, i zamknąwszy drzwi, w tej chwili zasiadł do stołu, który stosownie do swego zwyczaju uprzątnął jednem pociągnięciem dłoni. Kryzys pracy dosięgnął punktu kulminacyjnego. Całą noc mozolił się nad swem obliczeniem, ale rozwiązanie nad ranem było gotowe. Wyznaczył siłę, którą należało zastosować do meteoru, kierunki odpowiednie, miejsce i datę upadku meteoru. W tej chwili napisał do p. Lecoeur’a, stosownie do swej obietnicy, zszedł, aby wrzucić list do skrzynki i znów zamknął się u siebie. Wtedy zbliżył się do tego rogu pokoju, gdzie wczoraj zgarnął był stos papierów, leżących na jego lunecie. Dziś należało uczynić odwrotnie. Xirdal zatem zanurzył rękę w papiery i ruchem pewnym rzucił je na dawne miejsce. To nowe „usunięcie” dało taki wynik, że ukazała się pewnego rodzaju skrzynka czarniawa, którą Zefiryn uniósł bez trudu, przenosząc ją na środek pokoju, wprost okna. Skrzynka ta nie przedstawiała nic osobliwego. Był to drewniany sześcian, pomalowany na ciemno. Wewnątrz znajdowały się cewki, włączone w szereg szklanych rurek, których ostre końce złączone były po dwa miedzianemi drutami coraz cieńszemi. Ponad skrzynką nazewnątrz znajdowała się, umieszczona na przegubie, w ognisku metalowego reflektora, jeszcze jedna rurka, wrzecionowato zakończona na obu końcach, a niepołączona żadnym przewodnikiem materjalnym z innemi. Z pomocą dokładnych przyrządów Zefiryn Xirdal nastawił reflektor metalowy ściśle w kierunku, który mu wskazały jego obliczenia poprzedniej nocy; następnie, stwierdziwszy, że wszystko jest w porządku, umieścił w dolnej części skrzynki małą rurkę, silnie błyszczącą. W ciągu pracy przemawiał do siebie jak zwykle, jak gdyby się chciał pochwalić swą wymową przed licznem audytorjum. – Oto, moi panowie – mówił – Xirdalium, ciało sto tysięcy razy bardziej promieniotwórcze, niż rad. Przyznam się między nami, że jeżeli używam tego ciała, to bardziej dla efektu. Nic ono nie przeszkadza, ziemia bowiem promieniuje dostateczną ilość energji, ażeby zachodziła potrzeba jej powiększania. Jest to ziarnko soli w morzu. Wszakże pewna dekoracja nie psuje efektu, mojem zdaniem, w doświadczeniu tego rodzaju. Mówiąc to, zamknął skrzynkę i połączył dwoma przewodnikami z baterją, stojącą na półce. – Obojętne prądy śrubowe – moi panowie – ciągnął dalej – mają naturalnie własność, ponieważ są obojętne, odpychania wszystkich ciał bez wyjątku, czy te ciała są naelektryzowane dodatnio, czy ujemnie. Ponieważ zaś są śrubowe, a zatem mają kształt śruby, dziecko to zrozumie… A jednak co za szczęście, że mi przyszło do głowy je odkryć… Jakże na świecie wszystko przydać się może! Po zamknięciu obwodu elektrycznego dało się słyszeć łagodne brzęczenie, i błękitnawe światło ukazało się w rurce na przegubie. Prawie równocześnie rurka zaczęte wykonywać ruchy obrotowe, najpierw wolne, następnie coraz szybsze z sekundy na sekundę, wreszcie zawrotne. Zefiryn Xirdal przypatrywał się przez kilka chwil temu zapamiętałemu tańcowi, poczem wzrok jego, idąc w kierunku równoległym do osi reflektora metalowego, zawisł w przestworzu. Na pierwszy rzut oka zdawało się, że działanie maszyny nie ujawnia żadnego znaku materjalnego. Jednakże uważny obserwator mógł był zauważyć zjawisko, które pomimo że zaznaczało się zaledwie, niemniej przeto było osobliwe. Drobne pyłki, znajdujące się w zawieszeniu w atmosferze, w zetknięciu z brzegami metalowego reflektora nie mogły jakby przekroczyć tej granicy i wirowały gwałtownie, jak gdyby zatrzymane przez niewidzialną przeszkodę. W swym całokształcie pyłki te zakreślały ścięty stożek, którego podstawa opierała się na obwodzie reflektora. O dwa czy też trzy metry od maszyny ten stożek, utworzony z cząsteczek niedotykalnych i wirujących, zmieniał się stopniowo w walec kilku centymetrów średnicy, a ten walec z pyłków utrzymywał się zewnątrz, w wolnem powietrzu, pomimo dość silnego powiewu, aż do chwili, kiedy zniknął w oddaleniu. – Mam zaszczyt, panowie, oznajmić wam, że wszystko idzie dobrze – stwierdził Zefiryn Xirdal, siadając na swem jedynem krześle i zapalając fajkę, artystycznie napchaną. W półgodziny później wstrzymał działanie maszyny, którą kilkakrotnie puszczał w ruch tego dnia i następnych, kierując przy każdem doświadczeniu reflektor do nieco odmiennego punktu w przestrzeni. Przez dziewiętnaście dni czynił to samo z bezwzględną dokładnością. Dwudziestego dnia, skoro puścił w ruch maszynę i zapalił swą wierną fajkę, duch wynalazków zawładnął jego mózgiem. Jedno z następstw teorji ciągłego zanikania materji, o której napomknął był panu Lecoeur, ujawniło się w całym blasku jego umysłowi. Jednym rzutem myśli, jak to zwykle u niego bywało, objął zasadę ogniwa elektrycznego, będącego w stanie odrodzić się samemu przez stopniowe oddziaływania, z których ostatnie sprowadziłoby rozłożone ciała do ich stanu pierwotnego. To ogniwo elektryczne działałoby oczywiście aż do zupełnego zaniku substancyj użytych i całkowitego ich przekształcenia w energję. Było to praktycznie perpetuum mobile. – A więc… a więc… – szeptał Zefiryn Xirdal pod wpływem wielkiego wzruszenia. Zaczął się zastanawiać, tak jak on tylko zastanawiać się umiał, to jest skupiając w jednym punkcie i w jedną zawartość całą siłę żywotną swego organizmu. Myśl w ten sposób skupiona, którą naprowadzał na cienie zagadnienia, była jak pęk świetlny, łączący w sobie wszystkie promienie słońca. – Nic zarzucić temu nie można – rzekł wreszcie, tłumacząc głośno wynik wewnętrznego wysiłku. – Należy natychmiast spróbować. Zefiryn Xirdal wziął kapelusz, przebiegł szybko sześć pięter i wpadł do stolarza, którego warsztat znajdował się po drugiej stronie ulicy. W krótkich słowach opowiedział jasno i dokładnie, czego sobie życzył, to jest pewnego rodzaju koła na osi żelaznej, zaopatrzonego na obwodzie w dwadzieścia siedm podstawek, których dał wymiar, podstawki te zaś przeznaczone były do dwudziestu siedmiu słoików, które pozostawać miały w pozycji pionowej podczas obrotu podstawek. Po tem objaśnieniu, danem wraz z poleceniem natychmiastowego wykonania obstalunku, pobiegł o pięćset metrów dalej, do kupca z produktami chemicznemi, którego był stałym klientem. Tam wybrał dwadzieścia siedm słoików, które subjekt zawinął w gruby papier, obwiązał mocnym sznurkiem, do którego przyczepiona była wygodna rączka z drzewa. Gdy Zefiryn Xirdal miał wychodzić ze sklepu ze swą paczką w ręku, w drzwiach spotkał się z jednym z nielicznych swych przyjaciół, zasłużonym bakterjologiem. Zefiryn Xirdal, zatopiony w swych myślach, nie dostrzegł bakterjologa, ale bakterjolog spostrzegł Xirdal’a. – Co? Xirdal! – wykrzyknął, uśmiechając się życzliwie – Cóż za spotkanie! Na brzmienie tego znanego głosu wezwany zgodził się otworzyć swe duże oczy, by spojrzeć na świat zewnętrzny. – Co? – powtórzył jak echo – Marcel Leroux! – On sam we własnej osobie. – Ogromnie zadowolony jestem, że cię widzę. Jakże się miewasz?… – Jak człowiek, który niebawem ma wsiąść do pociągu. Jak mnie widzisz, idę, z tą oto torebką, przewieszoną przez plecy, w której są trzy chustki i kilka innych przyrządów toaletowych, na wybrzeże morskie, gdzie będę napawał się świeżem powietrzem przez ośm dni. – Szczęśliwiec! – potwierdził Zefiryn Xirdal. – Od ciebie zależy byś był nim również. Ścisnąwszy się, zmieścilibyśmy się obaj w pociągu. – Prawda!… – zaczął Zefiryn Xirdal. – O ile nie zatrzymuje cię nic w tej chwili w Paryżu, – Bynajmniej. – Nic osobliwego? Żadnego doświadczenia niema w toku? Xirdal zastanowił się zupełnie szczerze. – Nic zupełnie – odpowiedział. – W takim razie, daj się skusić. Ośm dni odpoczynku będzie miało dla ciebie ogromne znaczenie. Nagadamy się dowoli na piasku! – Nie licząc – przerwał mu Xirdal – że będę mógł z tego skorzystać, ażeby wyjaśnić pewne wątpliwości o przypływach i odpływach, które mi spokoju nie dają. Łączy się to poniekąd z pewnemi ogólnemi zagadnieniami, nad któremi pracuję. Właśnie myślałem o tem, kiedy cię spotkałem – dodał z rozbrajającą szczerością. – A więc tak? – Tak. – Zatem w drogę!… Ale sądzę, że zechcesz wstąpić do siebie, nie wiem zaś, czy nie czas na pociąg… – Zbyteczne – odpowiedział Xirdal – mam przy sobie wszystko, czego mi potrzeba. I roztargniony dziwak wskazał oczyma na paczkę ze słoikami. – Doskonale! – rzekł wesoło Marcel Leroux. Dwaj przyjaciele ruszyli wielkiemi krokami w stronę stacji. – Rozumiesz, kochany Leroux, przypuszczam, że napięcie powierzchniowe… Jakaś para, którą mijali, zmusiła ich do rozłączenia się, reszta zatem zdania zginęła w turkocie pojazdów. Nie przeszkadzało to Zefirynowi Xirdal ciągnąć dalej swoje objaśnienie, zwracając się kolejno do całego szeregu przechodniów, którzy patrzyli na niego ze zdziwieniem. Mówca nie zwracał na to uwagi i rozprawiał z zapałem, przebijając się przez fale ludzkie oceanu paryskiego. A podczas gdy Xirdal, zajęty myślą, która mu zajechała do głowy, zbliżał się do stacji, skąd miał opuścić miasto, oddalając się coraz bardzie] od ulicy Cassette, w pokoju na szóstem piętrze, czarniawa skrzynka o niewinnym wyglądzie brzęczała ciągle łagodnie, metalowy reflektor odbijał ciągle swe światło błękitnawe, a walec o wirujących pyłkach zanurzał się ciągle, sztywny a tak kruchy, w nieskończoności przestworza. Zostawiona samej sobie maszyna, którą Zefiryn Xirdal zapomniał zatrzymać a o której istnieniu obecnie zapomniał, ciągnęła dalej naoślep nieznaną tajemniczą pracę.